guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lava Arrows
Lava Arrows looks to have made Flare near obselete against multiple targets during the Test weeekend (19th January). 65+ damage on three targets for only 5 energy? I'm in. Boz :Ah, but the recharge, and how often will it strike more than one target? Good PvE, usable in PvP, though not really more than a filler spell. At least not gimped, I'd say. A nice change. Now all they need to change is shock arrow. --Silk Weaker 06:54, 22 January 2007 (CST) seems like a mix of flare, stone daggers, and ice spear :Poor mans Barrage for ellys? --Xeeron 17:52, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Probably, but as a fire ele I wouldn't really enjoy being half the normal bombing distance from that charging warrior... Kessel 09:48, 22 May 2006 (CDT) Less damage than flare, longer recharge, half range... even with the multi-target capacity, I can't see any use for this skill. Maybe if it did more damage. Anyone care to raise a counterpoint? 149.169.109.183 20:39, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :At 16 fire, this will potentially deal twice the damage flare will. Not that I'd use it. --Fyren 20:46, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :: It doesn't say that it does fire damage. If it does, then with the new update of Mark of Rodgort this could be one kick @$$ skill, as Mark of Rodgort now hexes the target and adjacent foes. You could potentially set all of those foes on fire at once. Again that's assuming that Lava Arrows does fire damage, which I have yet to find out. -- Tyken 72.20.225.115 12:51, 1 November 2006 (CST) It doesn't do fire damage, unfortunately, though it seems it should. Not very useful right now. :erm... yes it does. I just tested it myself. Ill make a note in the article, beause it doesn't say it deals fire damage.(Terra Xin 05:47, 18 December 2006 (CST)) does this spell actually count as arrows or it it like flare or stone daggers? :Same as Flare and Stone Daggers, unfortunately. Otherwise Favorable Winds and stuff would be so win. (T/ ) 22:15, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I've been thinking, would this go reasonably well with Searing Flames in a "normal" environment (as in, not the DoA or hardcore PvP)? The same casting and recharge would let you cast continuously and still deal AoE damage. -64.203.204.21 19:48, 17 November 2007 (UTC) : Getting closer to the mob will draw even more aggro to you, and SF is pretty E-intensive to do anything but SF and e-mange so idk Ccruzp 04:35, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Update Full range now. Mark of Rodgort + Lava Arrows combo is much more viable now for burn spreading. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 01:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :This would make for an acceptable form of flare-spamming now imo, espicially with MoR as you said.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::This completely obliterates Flare now (not that it didn't yet, but everyone knows HALF RANGE FOKING SUXXORS UNLESS UR ASASSIN LOLOL). I liked using this on my DD PBAoE spammer. Deals quite a lot of damage for 1 monk to cope with. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:39, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :::Now I'm getting pwned by mobs with full range lava arrows in Tahnnaki Temple... :( 21:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC)